A not so boring Science project
by mswillknight
Summary: If u think Sammy and Casey shouldbe together,and you think Marissa deserves SOME happiness you WILL read this!S
1. Chapter 1

Sammy's POV:

I was dead. I was half a minute late for Science class, and when you are late for Ms. Naomi's Science class, you've just signed your death warrant. Especially since she said she had something important to announce today. I scanned the

class and to my surprise all the 8th graders were there. Casey was there. I ignored him cause I knew he was kind of avoiding me because of the situation with our parents. He looked at me. And guess what? He looked at me with a sad kind of look and turned his face away.I looked for an empty seat and sat in it. surprisingly was absent and we had a substitute. She was Ms. Erlanger. She was reeally nice. She hadnt really noticed that I was late. She said, "Everyone, please settle down." looked around for Marissa. When I found her she was doing the McKenze dance because Danny Urbanski was sitting right next to her. Ms. Erlanger started again. "This is what Miss Naomi told me to tell you. I shall pair a 9th grader with a 8th grader and you will have to work on a Science Project together for the upcoming Science Fair. You will not get to choose your partners. Ms. Naomi has already chosen them for you. Here are your groups:

Frank Belder with Amanda Rocher

Lily Parker with Douglas Titan

Kim Harris with Matt Evans

Edward Bakens with Helen Parkinson

Marissa McKenze (Marissa stiffened waiting impatiently) with Danny Urbanski.

I swear Marissa hyperventilated. She looked shocked. Danny, who was already sitting next to her, scooted closer to her, and said, "Alright then. Lets do this Missy."

Heather looked furious. But after she heard the next group she was FUMING!

"Sammy Keyes with Casey Acosta.

Heather Acosta and Aaron Walker

Casey's face turned pale and he didn't look at me.

"That's it. Well get to work class." said Ms. Erlanger.

Casey got up and edged towards me. He still wasnt really looking at me.

I was getting annoyed. I didn't care about our parents. We could atleast be friends.

So I looked at him determinedly and said, "Stop it."

"What?" he asked. "Don't play dumb with ME Casey. I don't care if our parents are dating. I still want to be friends. How is there dating ruining our friendship? I don't understand. But it sure is not going to ruin our science project, so you're not going to avoid me, and you're going to work with me."

I said firmly.

Then guess what?

He busted up.

Casey's POV:

I have no clue why we had to stay in the same class as the 8th graders but we were.

It was the same class as Sammy.

thats all i was thinking about.

I looked over for Danny. He of course was sitting with Marissa McKenze. I think for the first time he had a REAL crush.

And then the door burst open and who do you think walked in?

Sammy Keyes.

She pointedly did not look at me but i couldnt stop myself. I looked at her. BAM! ANd all the fun and crazy stuff we did came back in my mind clearly. When we were carrying Marvin the Condor, when i kissed her hand, when we danced.....

and know everything was ruined because of our parents dating.

I looked away and the memories disappeared. Vanished. POOF!

And know teacher was talking about how we were going to be paired for our Science Projects. I was barely paying attention. i was probably going to be grouped with some giggly messed up girl.

I heard Danny's anme being called, and saw that he was with Marissa. Good for him. And then Sammy's name was called. Who was she going to be with? I heard teacher say, "with Casey Acosta."

NO!

Why is luck never on my side? I sorta edged towards her, the color drained from my face. I expected things to be awkward with us, but then Sammy said," Stop it." I looked at her, surprised.

"What?" i asked, though i knew what she was talking about. She knew I knew so she said, "Don't play dumb with ME Casey. I don't care if our parents are dating. I still want to be friends. How is there dating ruining our friendship? I don't understand. But it sure is not going to ruin our science project, so you're not going to avoid me, and you're going to work with me." She sounded so determined, so firm, and so STUBBORN, and so like, well, i dont know, Sammy, and i dont know why, but it was hilarious. And I cracked up.

Marissa's POV:

I was for once in my whole entire life, early for Science class. There were only a few people there: Heather, Casey, Danny, and Edward Bakens. I took an empty seat on a seperate table. I asked Casey, "Why are you guys here?" I was confused because he, Danny, and Edward were in high school and we were in middle. He told me something about their teacher saying they would have to do a project with us. "Oh," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heather walking towards Danny. Urgh! The stinkin' brat! I knew Danny was slick and that none of my friends liked him, but it was kind of hard to forget a guy you've had a crush on for like 5 years. Danny looked really uncomfortable as Heather plopped down on the seat next to him and scooted closer to him then necessary. "Hey Danny," she purred like a lovesick cat. He stood up, a disgusted look on his face, and to my surprise plopped down in the seat right next to me. I must have looked surprised, because he laughed at my expression and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you." Yeah but you'll break my heart again and that's 10 times worse i thought. But still, my heart couldnt stop pounding. Sammy came in late. The teacher announced what Casey had told me. She was saying our groups. I noticed girls were with boys. Ugh. What if I got stuck with some guy who let me do all the work? Or what if I got some guy who was so geeky and nerdy that i didnt understand our experiment at all? But who I was with was much worse. I was stuck with a guy who would break my heart.

Danny Urbanski.

He scooted closer next to me and said, "All right then. Let's do this Missy."

Danny's POV:

I hated Heather. More then anyone except probably Sammy Keyes. And maybe Marissa McKenze. I went to her house for lemonade one day, and she took me to her room and pounced on me. Literally. She grabbed me and pulled me to her and kissed me. All I can say is it was the WORST experience in my life. Of course i pushed her away and asked her what the heck she was doing. She started to give me all this crap about how she hoped I felt the same way as she did. I told her obviously not. Well, let's just say things got ugly and she well.. erm... pushed me out the window. And now she was coming towards me looking so much like a cat it was scary. She scooted a little too close to me, and said, no wait purred, "Hey Danny." I felt pretty uncomfortable with everyone watching: Casey was like, sorry man, and Marissa was.... I don't know she looked amused, but she looked kind of sad too. Edward Bakens was too much absorbed in picking his bugers. So i stood up with what i hoped was a disgusted look and walked away to Marissa. I don't know why when i could have went to Casey, but I just did. She looked at me surprisedly, and a bit anxiously. It hurt me cause i knew i had played around with her, and then just left her, so she probably hated my guts. But I couldnt get rid of a certain feeling for her. She wasnt really sooo pretty. She was pretty but not extremely gorgeous. She had clear, hazel eyes, and light brown hair, that fell below her shoulders (p.s i dont think this is true but WVD never gave descriptions about Sammy and MArissa, so im making up.) But she was still looking at me with that expression. " Don't worry I'm not going to bite you." I could read her expression which said, yea, but you'll do worse. Anyways teacher began announcing groups. I was with Marissa Mckenze. Whoa. Didnt see that one coming. She looked as shocked as I did. I recovered faster though. I said, ""All right then. Let's do this Missy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy's POV:

I stared at him, confused. "What's so funny?" I demanded to know after he had finished laughing and all. "You sounded.... it was so..... just like before..... hahahahaha," Casey said incoherently before starting to laugh again. "Riiiiiight..." I said, not getting it at all. "Anyways," I continued, "what do you want to do our project on? Nothing on magnetism or electricity cause I suck at those." I said truthfully. "Ummmmm...... that leaves stuff on plants or cells and all that stuff. Let's think of something to do with that then." he replied. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "I have it! We can do it on hydroponics! It's like you know growing plants without soil in water containing dissolved nutrients." I said excitedly. He stared at me as though I had suggested that we should make a nuclear bomb. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. "How in the world do you know that?" he asked still staring at me in the same way. "Hey," I said, "just because you're in high school and older than me, doesn't mean I can't know some stuff that you don't." "Right then. You can come over to my place today and we can do our research and other cra.. er.. crazy stuff." I laughed. "If you want to say crap, go ahead. I bet Ms. Erlanger probably wouldn't mind." "Riight," he said. "I'll keep that in mind." "Wa wai wait. Will Heather be there too?" I asked anxiously. "Nah, she's staying at our mom's." he replied. "OK then. I'll see you then," I said, just as the bell rang. "Right then. It's a date," Casey said. I could have swore that he winked.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Casey's POV:

She stared at me like I was an alien or something. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously. I muttered some gibberish and busted up again. Don't know what got into me, but yeah. "Riight," She said still confused. We had a discussion on what our project should be about. She told me she sucked on electricity and magnetism. I had never known that. Man! I had actually considered asking her to be my girlfriend and I knew like NOTHING about her. That was all in the past though. The past. Today we were nothing more than friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I tried to make myself believe that, but I couldn't. After all, I had danced with her, and attempted to kiss her multiple times, so how could we just be friends. I had stretched the boundaries too far for friendship. Anyways, as I came back to Earth, I noticed that Sammy had gotten an idea. She said something so weird I didn't understand it. It was something about hydroponics or something. How the heck did she know that? I asked her. She said, "Just because you're in high school and you're older then me doesn't mean I can't know some stuff you don't," she said rather defensively. True I thought. And done some stuff I haven't and probably never will do. Who had chased down criminals and all those other stuff? Anyhow, I told her to come over so we could do some research and other crap. I almost said crap, but for some reason I didn't feel it was right. I just changed it to some other weird thing, but Sammy knew what I was going to say. She knew me so well. I knew so less….. STOP! I couldn't think about this anymore. It wouldn't work cause the next thing you know, she's saying she'll meet me at my house after my reassuring her Heather wouldn't be there and I reply, "It's a date then." A date? AAH! What if she got some wrong ideas. Wait, I told myself. This is Sammy Keyes. She won't. And then, I really can't help it. I wink at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys really! I just get REALLY confused with how to make a new chapter and end up doing what I do. Obviously you think me stupid, but it's the truth. I never really thought that people would actually care about stories coming from me, a stupid author.

P.S. i own none of these characters. it all belongs to Wendelin Vaan Dranen one of the best authors on Earth. I've been getting criticism on my Danny POV. Im not mad. I need flames cuz im a new author and need to improve. If u do have any criticism on anything please tell me how to fix it. Like for Danny, tell me my mistakes and how to fix them and on what I should work on. Just press the review button. I really need reviews!

Marissa's POV:  
I had been paired with Danny. It was reeally hard to keep my heart at a regular pace when he was really close to me. Forget it I told myself. He's a slick and slimy boy who doesn't deserve you. We have a Science project to do.

"OK," I said. "What do you want to do it on? I have no particular strengths or weaknesses in Science," I said thoughtfully. I did enjoy, unlike Sammy, magnetism. I found it really interesting. I decided, since Danny hadn't answered, that I would suggest that. "We could do it on something about magnetism," he said right as I opened my mouth and was about to say those words. "Oh, sorry. What were you going to say?" he asked apologetically. "The same exact thing you just said. I kind of like magnetism more than anything else in Science," I said. "I just don't know what on magnetism." I continued. I suddenly got an idea. "We can see if magnetism effects plant growth!" I exclaimed excitedly. And get this.

He said the same thing at the same time. We said it together in unison. We both stared at each other, amazed. Danny was staring at me, amazed like I was, but he staring at me so intently that I felt a little red creep up my neck. STOP!!!! I told myself. I am NOT going to be a blithery blathery fool around this... well. I forced myself to say it.... IDIOT!  
Yes. Perfect. It suits him just right.

I realized my facial expressions and my actions were following my thoughts. When I yelled STOP inwardly, I banged my fist against the table and frowned. When I called him IDIOT in my mind and thought that it suited him I mouthed the word idiot and nodded in satisfaction. I also realized Danny was staring at me again, still intently, but this time not amazed, but confused. "Oh.. er.. sorry... I was just... er..... welll... erm... thinking. Yeah. I was thinking," I said pretty lamely. He just nodded as though mouthing the word idiot and banging your fist against the table was the most normal thing in the world, and that it was normal to do these actions while thinking.

Whatever.

"So where do you want to do all this research? I mean we might have to go over to each others houses," I said. "And, well, my parents are not.. well. here, so do you think..... we can do it... at your house?" I asked nervously not comfortable with inviting myself over at his house.

He didn't seem to mind though. "OK then," he said brightly. "I'll see you today after school. You can walk to my place with me." he continued. The bell rang just as he finished. I jumped up. I grabbed my billion books and notes for History which was next. I was almost there when I stumbled and everything fell. I saw Danny coming towards me to help. Great i thought. I was going to make a scene. But someone reached me before Danny. A hand came in front of my face. I looked up and saw a pair of dark green eyes staring right into mine. It wasn't Danny. He had blue eyes. I looked up and saw the dark brown hair of Aaron Walker.(P.S. im making this dude up. I dont know what to call new characters. I think u fanficies call them O.C.s so thats what I'm going to call him.) He had been in my Science class. He was pretty popular but he didn't hang out with Billy, Casey, or Danny. I hesitantly took his hand and he lifted me up. Dang he was strong! "Thanks for helping me up... and picking my stuff up.... really thanks," I said all blithery blathery. He smiled. Dang his teeth were so white! "No problem Marissa," he said smoothly. How did he know my name? I had no time to ponder on it cause he squeezed my hand before saying, "I'll be watching out for Marissa," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Dang his eyes were so Green! "Right then. Thanks again. I'm such a klutz. But I think I can carry them myself now." I said, though I wasn't too eager for him to let my hand go for some reason I didn't want to think about. "Oh, no, no, I insist. I'll take them. No sweat," he said running a hand through his hair. Dang his hair looked so good going over his eyes like it did! That was the thought running through my mind until I saw Danny red in the face looking both angry and hurt,  
stalking away.  
END OF CHAPTER! :)  
Sorry again. hehehehe!! Who do you think our little Missy's gonna choose? If you care that is…. I'm gonna go with whoever's voted most: either Danny or Aaron. Though to vote, u have to review. Remember! Marissa's happiness lies in your hands!  
Review if you want more chapters!!  
_mswillknight


End file.
